


Subindo pelas paredes

by Molsinportuguese (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [20]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Making the author blush by writing shameless smut in her native language, Rough Sex, Tight Spaces
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese
Summary: Uma pequena cena de sexo...É isso!





	Subindo pelas paredes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah_Hardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Hardt/gifts).



> Não exatamente terminada, massss…
> 
> E é meio antiguinha, mas eu gosto dela até. kk

Dick arranhava com ferocidade a parede do alojamento. Ele não podia fazer nenhum som mais alto do que ele estava fazendo, mas ele precisava descontar sua tensão de alguma forma.

Nix estocava seu membro dentro de Winters sem parar, ele estava com tanto tesão que ele não diminuía o ritmo nem para tomar uma respiração. Dick se sentia do mesmo jeito, ainda que seu corpo começasse a arder por causa das batidas contra a mesma parede.

\- Oh, Nix…- Dick gemeu, segurando-se na coxa de seu amante. – Não, não para…

Nix sorriu, ele adorava ver Dick entregue dessa forma, implorando para que ele não parasse, que ele continuasse, que ele precisava dele dentro de si para se sentir completo.

O moreno inclinou as costas para se segurar sobre as pernas e segurou a cintura de Dick para segurá-lo, Dick estava tão excitado que começava a desabar sobre o corpo de Nix.

Dick sentiu que poderia chegar lá muito em breve, então ele encostou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Nix e começou a puxar seu cabelo.

\- Você está quase lá, não está? – Nix perguntou suavemente no pé do ouvido de Dick, o qual apenas concordou com a cabeça. O tenente sempre soube quando isso acontecia; o ruivo geralmente perdia boa parte do controle físico e não conseguia falar com facilidade quando ele estava realmente se sentindo no limite e então vinham as contrações ao redor de seu pênis, que ficavam mais frequentes, mais fortes e mais insuportáveis. O que era o ponto: contrair-me para esvaziar-me.

Lewis arfou sentindo-se pulsar junto com Dick, sentindo-se emergir para uma sensação inegualavel.


End file.
